Into the Vaults: Time
Reacting to an early morning alert, our brave, noble Technocrats find that a dangerous time-related device was stolen from the vaults. After an internal investigation implicates one of the security staff as an accomplice, Merces showed up at the front door for a chat. It appears the culprit behind the scenes is one of the Orphic Circle, though which is unknown. It appears some effect was placed on all those present for the previous meeting, to protect them from some catastrophic event. After initial information gathering and a statistical analysis, the members currently in western England and Kazachstan were deemed most likely to be behind the plot. It was decided to go to England first. In England, things got hairy once we located the professor - he himself seemed not to be aware of his actions. A shapechanger was found near him, however, and after the initial attempt to take him along was unsuccesful, our heroes visited him at his home. This turned out to be not the best of ideas, as multiple - and much bigger - shapechagers were there to defend him. Luckily, they were able to calm the situation, after making it clear that they were after the same organisation - as it turned out, the shapechangers were defending the professor, who once a month "turned into" a mage who was infiltrating the Orphic Circle. However, since it was getting late, it was decided we would have the full discussion with them the day after, and everyone headed to bed. Reacting to an early morning alert, our brave, noble Tecnocrats quickly realized that something was going terribly wrong - they were back in exactly the same situation as "yesterday". Quickly acting to alert Levi of the situation, they decided to head directly to Kazachstan, as the professor in England would probably still be unable to help. As Merces was also in the same Time Loop, she arrived quickly as well, and it was decided she would tag along. Once in Kazachstan, the guilty party was quickly found - specifically, the Ravnos vampire, hiding in the basement of a house. The team acted quick, with AST3 moving inand securing the family living above, while the main team swiftly took out the vampire itself. The time device was then quickly flown back to the construct, and deactivated with the help of some helpful contacts, ending the time loop. Of special note was a very peculiar painting, of a "grandmother" figure in a disturbing, dark picture on the wall of the basement - also discovered earlier by Merces as she was surveilling to find the device. The painting did not, itself, seem to have special properties, but it did seem to have special significance. As an extra positive note, Merces was impressed by the actions of the team, and that proved the final straw for her to decide to join the glorious Technocratic Union. Already having received overtures from the Syndicate's Special Project Division, agent Taylor instead plied her away into joining the Void Engineers. Category:Season 1